Sorry, I Forgot
by Konorai
Summary: L begins to go insane when Christmas comes around the corner. LxCookies involved. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Part 1: Insanity

Warning: May have spoilers and includes L's real name if you don't know it

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I Forgot

(Flashback)

"_Watari-san, what are you doing?" asked a curious six year old L. "Oh just getting some of the cookies for Santa." Watari said smiling. It was December 23, and Watari liked to be ahead of time. He expected L and the other orphans to be asleep at the time. "But…Watari-san…" L asked nervously. "Yes Lawliet-chan?" Watari said. "Do we really need to give cookies to Santa? Those are mine! Can't we give him carrots instead?" L insisted. "No Lawliet-chan, I'm sorry." Watari replied. Things went downhill from then on. L went practically insane. He threw his first tantrum. He threw stuff everywhere, screaming and jumping and running around. This moment was remembered in the Wammy house forever. From that day, every time it gets near December 23, L starts insanity. He tends to forget things and starts to act as if drunk. His insomnia doesn't bother him and he tends to get more sugar rushes. He also builds a fort so he can find, store, and protect the cookie jar. Let's just hope Watari can survive this year's insanity._

(End of Flashback)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

End of Chapter 1! Hope you like it! This is definitely not gonna be a one-shot, and I'm sorry this chapter was short. I might not update often.


	2. Chapter 1

Mashido and Dark

It was a bitter cold evening on December 10. It was nearing December 23, the day Watari leaves out cookies for "Santa" and it was also nearing L's annual temper tantrum. Although this was a big event, no one in the Task force except L and Watari knew about it, though Light beginning to suspect something. He got even more suspicious the other day, when L's insanity began.

----------------------------------

Yesterday, December 9

----------------------------------

L walked into the nearly full task force room. Everyone was doing their average thing. "Hey Dark, found anything on Kira yet?" L asked. Everyone was confused. Dark? Who was L talking to? Suddenly it hit him. "Uh, Ryusaki, are you talking to me?" Light said. "Um, duh I'm talking to you. Goodness Dark, you need to be more attentive!" L said frustrated. "Uh, my name is Light." Light said feeling like he was introducing himself to L for the first time.

"Yeah, I knew that." L said. He didn't realize he was lying though. Then he noticed Matsuda staring at Misa. "Mashido, stop staring at Misa and help us. Focus. Focus is the key." L said as if he was talking to a second grader. "Uh, Ryusaki, my name is Matsuda." Matsuda replied confused. "Sure it is Mashido, sure it is." L muttered under his breath. _"L? What's up with you today?"_ Light thought.

-----------------------------------

Back to December 10

-----------------------------------

L sat in his room staring at the screwdriver in front of him. He questioned three things before saying anything. First, he questioned why he was in his room in the first place, when he should have been helping with the Kira case. Secondly, he questioned why he hadn't been handcuffed to Light for the past four days. Lastly, he questioned the reason screwdrivers were invented. But of course, he knew that was a stupid question so he forgot about that last one.

"Screwdrivers….and Matsuda…." L said quietly to himself. "Do the two of them have a connection…?" L asked himself. For some reason, he expected an answer. Just then Light came in. "Ryusaki, are you okay?" he said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" L replied. "Well, you're in here because we're not sure if you are okay." Light said. "What do you mean Dark?" Ryusaki said. "It's Light. Anyway, we were searching for you after you got out of the Task Force headquarters. We found you at the park on the bench singing about light bulbs and chocolate. Then you collapsed and so we took you here." Light explained awkwardly.

L stared at Light thinking he was playing a prank on him. He couldn't have been all of those weird things, could he? Suddenly, Light turned purple. L let out a slight giggle. "Ryusaki, you okay?" Light asked. "Light….you're purple….do you think Matsuda and screwdrivers are related? PROTECT THE COOKIE JAR!" L said randomly before passing out. _"This is gonna be a long day…" _Light thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_______________

December 11

_______________

L was sitting alone on the park bench. At that moment, a balloon floated by him. Not long after, a little boy came running by, but he couldn't keep up with the balloon. L didn't really know why, but he ran past the little boy, jumped in the air, caught the balloon, did a flip, and landed like a ninja. He then approached boy. "Here you go." He said handing the balloon to him. The kid began to run off but turned around and said, "Thanks mister!" before running away smiling.

"L! If you can hear me, answer!" said a voice. L recognized it immediately. "Watari, is that you?" L answered. Then, in L's vision, everything turned purple again. "Watari?!" L said again. Finally, he was heard. "L, what in the world are you doing here?!" Watari said angrily. "I was following the bird." L said half-asleep. "Bird?" Watari said soon to followed by the rest of the Task Force. "You know that bird on the outside of the kitchen that cusses….It cusses A LOT." L said. Everyone was confused. "Ryusaki, are you okay?" said Matsuda. L let out another slight giggle. "Matsuda, you're just as purple as Light was the other day…..say, are you related to screwdrivers? ….Watari, can we have cake later?" L said.

Watari had to carry L the rest of the way to Task Force HQ because in his condition, he was bound to pass out somewhere on the way. It was trouble when they passed the bakery and L was fighting to get inside. Matsuda got really angry and annoyed in all of the commotion and finally said, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!!" He got everyone's attention, surprising them. Matsuda had never gotten this mad before.

_______________

Later that Day…

_______________

Misa was in her room painting her nails and listening to the most obvious song choice for her, "Superstar". Then Watari came in. "OMG! Watari!!!....why are you here?" Misa said startled and excited at the same time. She hoped something exciting was happening because this whole day had been really boring for her. "Misa, please stay away from L, Light, and Matsuda for a little while." Watari said politely. "WHY?!!! I wanna be with my 'brighty' Lighty!" Misa said. "Brighty….Lighty…?" Watari repeated confused. He regretted not giving "Santa" carrots that day. Everyone was falling apart and the Kira case forgotten for a while, all because of that day.


	4. Chapter 3

____________________

December 12

____________________

Matsuda paced around the Task Force HQ playing with his finger and muttering to himself. He didn't know what was going on with L, and for some reason, didn't want to find out. Then he spotted a cookie. It was the last cookie on the plate and there were crumbs surrounding it, indicating that someone had eaten all but one of them. A big grin grew on Matsuda's face. After going through all this panic and worry over L, a cookie was the perfect thing to cheer Matsuda up.

He reached for the cookie. _"I hope its chocolate chip!"_ Matsuda thought eagerly reaching forward. Suddenly, someone slapped Matsuda's hand, causing his to jolt in back toward him. He looked up, angry and disturbed. He saw L, happily chewing on the cookie and looking at the empty plate in front of him.

"Uh….L?" Matsuda said. "What do **you** want screwdriver man?" L said rather sarcastically with his mouth full and cookie crumb on his face as he sat on a swivel chair in his usual position. "I was going to eat that cookie." Matsuda replied. "Cookies?" L said. "You wanted to eat, ONE OF MY COOKIES?????!!!!!!" L said as his voice began to change and became more demonic. "Ryusaki, what are you…..L?!" Matsuda said before screaming as loud as he could.

____________________

Later that day

____________________

"Hey has anyone seen Matsuda?" Light asked. L smiled evily.


	5. Chapter 4

______________________________

December 13, 11:42 P.M.

______________________________

It was late on a Saturday night. Light and Ryuk were sound asleep. That is until a knock was heard. No, not on the door, but on the window. THE THIRD FLOOR WINDOW. "What could it be at this hour?" Light said while gradually waking up. He managed to pull himself out of bed and slowly went to the window. He opened it and was shocked at seeing his visitor.

"Uh, god? Does this belong to you?" the man said carrying a certain unconscious detective. "What the….and…..he……Mikami, where did you find him?!" Light asked while taking L off Mikami's shoulders. "I found his in my toilet…." Mikami replied. "What in the world was he doing in your toilet?" Light asked confused. "He was 'taking the portal to Candy Mountain' …." Mikami replied. "Okay….you can go home now….thanks….." Light said. Mikami climbed down his ladder and went home.

Then, Light though of something. _"Wait a minute, this is great!"_ he thought. _"L must have his name written on a tag on his clothes somewhere!"_ he thought. Light began checking the tags on L's clothes for his real name. But about 45 second after Light started, L began to wake up. He moaned a little, and then said, "Hm? Dark….are you….raping me….?". Light quickly backed up. Light closed his eyes and said, "Ryusaki I really don't know what to do with you…." Light said before sighing. But when he opened his eyes, L was gone. _"Where did that sugar addict run off to?"_ Light thought. Then he heard some noise coming from his kitchen.

He quickly ran down the steps, tripping over a few of them and getting some bruises on the way only to find L looking through the refrigerator. After all this fuss, Light was tired and disoriented. L turned to Light and said, "Hey Light, do you have any sugar?". "It's Dark! I mean….Light! ….I mean….." Light said before sighing again. "Ryusaki, do you know how my mom will react if she finds the world's greatest detective raiding our fridge?!" Light said angrily. "Actually, I think she would be honored to find out that the world's greatest detective was raiding your fridge. I know I would be honored to learn that I was raiding my fridge." L replied.

Light was too frustrated to go any further. "You know what, out. Just get out." Light said while pushing L out the front door. "But…" L started. "OUT!" Light yelled.

______________________________

The Next Morning…..

______________________________

Light had finally managed to get some sleep, until he heard Sayu's screams. "LIGHT! THERE'S A DEAD GUY AT OUR DOOR!" she yelled. Light ran downstairs to see Sayu staring at the sleeping L on the floor. _"That idiot slept on the other side out the door?!"_ Light thought. He laughed nervously then picked up each of L's arms. "Uh, this is one of my friends Sayu. I think he got drunk on soda last night. I'll just take him home now." Light said. He dragged L all the way back to headquarters, but he didn't notice he was still in his footsie pajamas.

"How do you get drunk on soda?" Sayu wondered.


	6. Chapter 5

____________________

December 14

____________________

Two days after Matsuda's disappearance, Light was taking out the trash. He was about to open a chute for the trash when, Matsuda popped out. He was covered in trash. "LIGHT……HELP ME….." Matsuda said like a zombie. Light helped Matsuda out of the chute, got him cleaned up, and told him to go home and rest.

Later on at headquarters, Light wondered why l had been so quiet lately. He decided to take the risk and ask L why he was so quiet.

"Uh, Ryusaki….why have you been so quiet lat-" Light started.

"SILENCE!!!" L yelled randomly, interrupting Light completely.

"But I just wanted to know-"

"SILENCE!!!"

"What's your prob-"

"SILENCE!!!" L repeated ending the conversation.

Light stared at L confused. _"Uh, maybe he's busy. That must be it."_ Light thought. But Light was curious about what L was doing. He peeked over L's shoulder and looked at the computer screen. He wanted to ask L why he was on the website he was on, but he knew that L would just yell silence again. So he decided to say it as fast as he could to avoid being interrupted. "Why are you looking at ponies?" Light said quickly. L stared at him for a moment then said, "What, detectives can't look at pink ponies with rainbows on their butts?"

_"The world's greatest detective is a maniac!" _Light thought.

"SILENCE! L said.

"But I didn't say anything!" Light argued.

"I can hear your thoughts...." L said in a creepy way.

There was a pause.

"I do not wear panties! You pervert!" L said.

_"Dang he can hear thoughts!"_ Light thought.

"I heard that." L replied.


	7. Chapter 6

____________________

December 15

____________________

Light and Matsuda were calmly sitting in the Task Force room waiting for further instruction. Suddenly, L busted through the door. He walked up to Light and stared at him for about 15 seconds. Just then, L started yelling at Light randomly. "Light Sie Idiot! Sie können nicht sehen, dass ich beschäftigt bin? Sie haben ein so kleines Gehirn! Und um es aus, Sie sind Kira! Ich hasse dich!" he yelled right in Light's face before leaving.

"……Light….." Matsuda said shocked. "What just happened?' Matsuda finished. "I don't know…..but I think Ryusaki just yelled at me in German….." Light said Just as surprised as Matsuda. "W-well, did you understand any of that?" Matsuda asked. "Um….either he said that I was Kira, or he wants some pumpkin pie…." Light replied.

"Schweigsamkeit!!!" l yelled from an entirely different room.

"What was that?!" Matsuda asked. "I think he just yelled 'SILENCE!' in German…." Light answered. _"Why is Ryusaki speaking German?"_ Matsuda thought. "Schweigsamkeit!!!" l yelled again. "We didn't say anything!" Matsuda said. "He can hear our thoughts…." Light whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

____________________

December 16

____________________

After L started speaking English again, Light decided to do some research on how Yotsuba was killing corporate business people. He was typing, what would seem like utter nonsense to most people. Just then, L peeked up from the bottom of Light's desk, surprising him. Light laughed nervously. "Uh….Ryusaki, what are you doing here?" Light asked. "Meow." L replied.

"Ryusaki? Are you alright?"

"Meow."

Light was disturbed. He closed his eyes and said, "Ryusaki, I'll give you until three. One…..two…..". He opened his eyes to see that L was gone. He smirked._ "I guess my superior intellect got the best of him"_ Light thought, worrying if L could still hear thoughts. Then Light felt something. He heard a strange noise too. Then, he looked down.

"Ryusaki, would you please stop purring on my leg?" Light asked politely but disturbed. L paused and looked up at Light. "Meow." He said again. Light had reached his limit. He grabbed L and pinned him down on the bed. "You moron! You better tell me what's going on! I've had it with all this weird stuff!" Light yelled with an insane look on his face. Then he calmed down, noticing that through all of his yelling, L had fallen asleep. _"Isn't Ryusaki an insomniac?" _Light thought.

L woke up about two seconds after that. "Light, are you trying to inspire a yaoi comic about us again?" L asked curiously._ "He doesn't remember anything that just happened?!"_ Light thought with his mouth hanging open.

"Okay…" L said as he sat up and began to leave.

"_Weirdo."_ L thought.


	9. Chapter 8

____________________

December 17

____________________

L had a sucking problem. Every time he saw glass, he would randomly start sucking on it. "Um…Dark?" L started. "It's LIGHT! L-I-G-H-T! For the last time! What do you want from me L?!" Light yelled angrily. "Oh wow, you can spell you first name! Can you spell you last name too?" L asked curiously. Light had calmed down a little by then. "Uh, yes. Y-a-g-a-m-i." Light said calmly. "Impressive." L said while pausing to suck on some glass. "I bet you can't spell it backwards." L continued. "Yes I can. I-m-a-g-a-y." Light said not suspecting anything. "Oh yeah, say it backwards." L said.

"I'm a…." Light began before noticing something. Just then, walked in. "Oh, Hello Ryusaki. Hello Li-" he started before Light ran up to him in a rush, cutting him off completely. He seemed panicked. "DAD, I'M GOING TO LEGALLY CHANGE MY LAST NAME! BYE!" he said quickly before running away. "What the…..Ryusaki, why would Light want to change his last name? We have a perfectly fine last name." said. "Oh really, say it backwards." L replied. "I'm a g-" said before noticing what Light noticed. "LIGHT! WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled before running out the door.

Just then, L turned at you. "Hello." He said. You, being the reader, were pretty freaked out knowing that L noticed you were there. "Hi…." You said calmly as if not to scare off an animal that would run at just the sight of you. "Say, do you have any glass?" L asked you. You reached into your pocket to find your old broken watch. You were surprised to see you still had it. It wasn't glass, but you showed it to L anyway. L snatched it from you and started sucking on it.

"Can you say your last name backwards? I can. J." L said. "Uh….L, are you okay?" you said. "MY MONKEY!" he yelled back at you. What scared you the most, was that L was foaming at the mouth like a rabid squirrel. Too scared by the experience, you asked me to take you home and I made a portal. You walked through the portal and woke up in front of your computer screen. _"What a crazy dream."_ You thought. "Hello." L said directly above you still sucking on the watch. "Thank you for the watch." He said before disappearing. You passed out.


	10. Part 2: The Battle of Cookie Dough

**The Battle of Mt. Cookie Dough**

_________________________________________

Fast Forward Time to December 20

_________________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 72 hours

Everyone except for Watari was in the Task Force room. L had been strangely quiet for the past few days. Suddenly, the door fell open, revealing that Watari had kicked it down. L quickly turned around, his eyes getting wider as he found out what Watari was about to attempt. He was pretty much shocked. "Ryusaki…..I know where this is going." Watari said. He was wearing camouflage. He had two pillows, one tied to his back, the other on the front. He had a bicycle helmet on and a gun that shot salt cubes. It appeared to be made by Matt. The only reason I think that, it had a "Matt made this" sticker on it.

Anyway, L finally said, "I….smell…….SALT….." before quickly running out of the room. Everyone else was confused. "Everyone, I didn't want to tell you this but…I have been taking care of Ryusaki for a long time. I like to be ahead of time so on December 23, while Ryusaki was 6 years old, I put out cookies for "Santa"" Watari began. Everyone else listened attentively. "But I put out the cookies that belonged to Ryusaki, and….well you know how little kids get, he had a temper tantrum. So every year when it approaches December 23, he goes…..well…sort of crazy." Watari said.

"I knew it! I knew there was something up!" Light blurted out as he suddenly stood up. Everyone stared at him. "Sorry…." Light said quietly sitting back down.

"Everyone, suit up." Watari said throwing pillows at each of them, which they caught easily. "Wait, Watari…?" Matsuda said quietly while strapping on the pillows. "Yes Matsuda?" Watari replied. "What will happen if we…..DON'T…..catch Ryusaki?" Matsuda asked quietly. "Then…." Watari began. He opened a window and pointed to the candy store. "Then THAT will be nothing but rubble, and maybe the same will go for the whole city." Watari said. Everyone was shocked and began putting on the pillows and battle gear. "Hey! I wanna play too!" Misa said while happily skipping in the room. "Fine, put on some gear Misa." Light said rather disappointed.

Weapons to be used:

Matsuda:

Annoyingly Talkative

Smoke bomb

Walkie Talkie

Light:

One of Ryuk's nails (Sharp and Pointy)

Walkie Talkie

Salt Balloons

Misa:

Nail Polish gun (Like a Paintball gun)

The ability to scream…..loudly…

Walkie Talkie

Watari:

Salt Cube gun

Smoke bomb

Cookies (Chocolate Chip, thrown like Frisbees)

Walkie Talkie

Mr. Yagami:

Walkie Talkie

Ink gun (Fires ink like a paintball gun)

Mogi:

Walkie Talkie

Smoke bomb

Water Balloons

Aizawa:

Walkie Talkie

Smoke Bomb

Afro gun (Fires Afro wig like a paintball gun)


	11. L gets to Misa

_________________________________________

December 20

_________________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 61.7 hours

"Misa, Sector A. Do you copy? Over." Watari said into the walike talkie. **"This is stylish Misa, Sector A! I copy! Over!"** Misa replied. "Light, Sector B. Do you copy? Over." Watari asked. **"This is Light…. bored to tears in Sector B….I copy…Over…." **Light answered unenthusiastically. "This is Watari, Sector C. Do you copy? Over." Watari asked. **"Copy that! Over!" **Everyone said.

"Matsuda, Sector D. Do you copy?"

"**This is Matsuda! Sector D and doing just fine! I copy! Over!"**

"Mr. Yagami in E? Over."

**"Yes. I'm here. Over."**

"Aizawa, Sector G. Do you copy? Over."

"**Aizawa, safe n' sound in Sector G. I copy. Over"**

"Mogi, Sector H. Do you copy? Over."

"**Mogi, present in Sector H. I copy. Over."**

_"Good. Ryusaki hasn't gotten to any of them…yet…." _Watari thought. Once everyone had been accounted for, Watari quietly slinked around the corner. "Alright everyone. No sudden movements. Stay as quiet as possible. Over." Watari said into the walkie talkie. **"Watari, why isn't there anyone on Sector F? Over."** Matsuda asked with the walkie talkie. "Because…Ryusaki is on that sector. So is his target, the cookie jar. So our mission is to find and secure the cookie jar, and then keep Ryusaki occupied until 9:00 P.M. on December 23. Over." Watari answered.

**"But…why 9:00 P.M.? Over." **Light asked. "Because," Watari started. ", even though he is an insomniac, to keep him healthy, as a child, I made Ryusaki go to bed at 9:00. So as soon as the clock strikes 9:00 on December 23, he'll be out like a light bulb. Over." Watari said. **"Hey…..stay away from me! Watari! I need help! I repeat! Help needed…..badly! *muffled speech*"** Misa said panicking. **"Hey Misa! Misa! Do you copy! Over?! Do you copy! Please respond! Over!" **Light said obviously worried. "Light…..I'm afraid…Ryusaki has gotten to Misa….Over…." Watari said disappointed.

**"THAT'S RIGHT!!" **said an insane voice. **"Watari, what was that?! Over!"** Matsuda asked scared. "I think it's Ryusaki! He has Misa's walkie talkie! Over!" Watari answered just as scared as Matsuda. **"Yep! I'm gonna get the cookie jar Watari! And your precious Misa will be my witness! Catch me if you can!"** L yelled before breaking the walkie talkie. **"Watari…..I think that we're doomed….Over…."** Light said.


	12. L gets to Matsuda

_______________________________________

December 20

_______________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 51.4

Matsuda was worried. _"What is something bad happens to Misa?" _he thought to himself. "Watari…I…I'm going up to Sector F. Over." Matsuda said into the walkie talkie quietly. Watari froze in his tracks. **"Matsuda, what are you thinking?! Sector F is way to dangerous for you to go to alone! Over!"** Watari scolded. **"Giraffe…giraffe…girra…MONKEY! HAHAHAHA! Over…" **someone said into the walkie talkie. **"Sorry, Light is a bit unstable when he doesn't get much sleep. Over." **Mr. Yagami explained embarrassed.

"I…I really don't care! I'm going to save Misa! Over!" Matsuda said. He bolted down two flights of stairs and stopped to stare at the door that separated him…from L…and from Misa, whom he vowed to rescue. He slowly opened the door. He could see two rooms; the kitchen, and L's room. _"Alright. I need to grab the cookie jar to lure Ryusaki out of his room. Then, while he's distracted, I can get to Misa and save her!" _Matsuda thought. He slowly opened the kitchen door.

Suddenly, he was startled by a freakishly loud alarm system. A net fell from the top rim of the door onto Matsuda. "Hey! What's going on?" Matsuda said shocked. _ "Maybe I shouldn't have come up here…" _Matsuda thought disappointed. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Matsuda. Come to join Misa in being my witness?" L said covered by a shadow that freaked Matsuda out. "Well, you went to all the trouble, so I might as well tie you up in the same room.

A small while later, Matsuda was tied up next to the now asleep Misa who had been trapped in L's room for a while now. But Matsuda still felt brave, even though he had miserably failed. "I'll take that thank you." L said while taking Matsuda's walkie talkie.

"Uh, Ryusaki, why do you have a pile of-?"

"Special reasons…" L replied cutting Matsuda off.

**"Hey Watari! It's me again! Just to let you know, your precious Matsuda disobeyed your orders and is now my captive! Let's see how long the rest of you can last!" **L shouted insanely into the walkie talkie. Then he broke it, leaving the pieces in front of the crying Matsuda. _"I never knew the Kira case would involve this!" _Matsuda thought.


	13. L gets to Mr Yagami

_______________________________________

December 21

_______________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 41.1 hours

Watari slinked through the hallways of the Task Force headquarters. He was worried for Matsuda and Misa's safety, but he trudged on. Just then, he heard faint, even breathing through someone's walkie talkie. He asked if it was Light's father he was hearing. Watari asked. **"N…no. It's not me. Over." **Mr. Yagami answered before yawning. "Mogi? Aizawa? Over." He asked. **"No, not me. Over." **Mogi answered sounding tired. **"Not me either…Over." **Aizawa replied. Then he yawned too.

"Light? Over?" Watari asked. No answer. "Light? Over?" he asked again, but no gain. "LIGHT! RESPOND! OVER!" he yelled. **"Hey! And! What! Shoe! But! Bye! What! And! How!"** Light yelled quickly. "Light, you have to stay up! Think about the mission! Over." Watari whispered concerned. **"Oh…sorry Watari. I just…we've been up for more than a day. Can't we just rest? Over?" **Light asked. "No Light. We can rest after we have secured Ryusaki and the Cookie Jar. Over." Watari answered.

Then Watari heard snoring. "LIGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY UP! Over!" Watari yelled. **"That wasn't me. Over." **Light replied. "Aizawa? Mogi?" Watari asked. **"Nope.**" They both said. Then screaming was heard. **"Help! Watari! EW! What is that on your hands?! Someone get the disinfectant! AH!!!" **

Silence. **"Watari…did I mention that my dad is an obsessive compulsive? Over?" **Light said quietly. **"Why yes he is!" **Someone said. **"Ryusaki…" **Aizawa said with a growl in his voice. **"Wow Light, your dad and a pile full of Near's dirty underwear do NOT mix!" **L said apparently enjoying himself. **"Well let's check my to-do list. #1 Capture Misa, check! #2 Capture Matsuda, check! #3 Capture Light's Dad, check! I still have some work to do! But trust me Watari; you'll soon be joining your captured comrades. See ya sooooooooonnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" **L said like a 5 year old. Then, as always, he broke the walkie talkie.

_"Why the hell did I pick up the damn notebook…that thing got me involved in all of this…" _Light thought. _"But then again…I did get a lot of free gum out of it…AND I LOVES ME THE GUM!!!"_


	14. L gets to Mogi

Sorry for the lack of updates recently. One day I clicked on a Naruto fanfic thinking it was a funny one. It turned out to be an OroxKabu fic with lots of lemons. Ever since then, I was scarred for a while and put on what I want to call, fan fiction block. Anyway, I have great news, after this fanfic is over, I will tell you the good news. But don't worry its quite a few chapters away from ending. And when I say a few, I don't mean a few.

___________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________

December 21

_______________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 30.8 hours

Mogi stepped through the hallway of sector H careful not to make a sound. He turned to the wall to see the words; "L was here" he pulled out some water balloons to be on the safe side. Then, from around the corner, he saw a teddy bear pop out from behind it. He didn't notice the hand sticking out holding the bear in place.

"I….Is that you?" Mogi said surprised. "Rokumaru? Is it really you?" he said again. "H-help me Mogi! Help me!" The bear said innocently. Then is screamed as the hand pulled it back behind the wall. "Rokumaru!" Mogi yelled. He followed it behind the wall. He was suddenly pinned to the wall by four lollipop kunai.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well," "Okay I get it!" Mogi said. "What? I can't have an evil opening like…the Joker or…the Green Goblin or…or Chuck Norris?!" L said. "Just please give me back Rokumaru!" Mogi said. "Fine, take your dumb bear." L said. "What? Don't you have a teddy bear?" Mogi asked.

_"Sakanori…." _L thought while reminiscing about his old teddy bear. "Hello?" Mogi said. "Oh, oh yeah. I gotta trap you in my room with the others." L said. He grabbed Mogi and dragged him up to his room. Matsuda, Misa, and Light's dad had gone insane after spending that long in L's room. They started singing. "Welcome to our Club! Welcome to our Club! Welcome Mogi! Welcome Mogi! Welcome Mogi! Welcome Mogi!" They continued. Mogi screamed. L took his walkie talkie and held it up to the door of his room. Watari, on the other end, could hear the screaming and singing. _"Where did I go wrong?!" _Watari thought. Light gasped. **"They…..they've got chicken legs…"** Light said. "Yes…chicken legs…" Watari replied annoyed.


	15. L gets to Aizawa

_______________________________________

December 22

_______________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 20.5 hours

_"This can't get any worse." _Aizawa pondered. _"Light has finally cracked, most of us have been captured, and it's nearing the tantrum! I don't know how much longer we're gonna last._" He thought. Suddenly, a quick shadow passed by the upper hallway. Aizawa, in pure reflex, quickly turned. His eyes widened at the sight of what could be the enemy. He pulled out his afro gun. He pressed a series buttons and waited for it to charge up. _"He could be anywhere. Above me. Below me. Maybe even in my pants." _He thought. He turned around to check if he was being followed.

Suddenly he heard quick, quiet footsteps. He gasped, shaking in his shoes. He suddenly went numb, worrying about the terrible secrets and torture being revealed to his captured comrades. "Hey afro head!" Aizawa heard. He slowly turned around to see L standing there, mocking him and his precious afro. Then L started talking in a higher voice to push Aizawa even further.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Aizawa! I sit here doing nothing except for farting and wait for my stupid afro to take over my brain! Oh wait…what brain?!" L said before bursting out laughing. Aizawa growled like a rabid dog. "Oh, does Aizawa wanna cry? Boo-hoo!" L continued. Aizawa started seeing red. He pulled out the afro gun. "You…are dead Ryusaki…YA HEAR ME? D-E-D! DEAD!" Aizawa yelled. "Uh-oh…" L said surprised.

(A split second later)

L looked in the mirror next to him. He had one. A big fat afro on his head. He took of the afro wig that had just been shot at him and stared at it for a while. "…Well that was anticlimactic." L said. He threw the afro on the ground. He turned his head the other way without turning his body. Then he turned to Aizawa. "Hello Aizawa." L said. He slowly approached Aizawa. Aizawa stared in shock. _"An afro gun as a weapon. What was I thinking?" _Aizawa thought. **"Quiet you fool! The afro rules all!" **his afro said to him in his mind. _"Yes sir…" _Aizawa thought.

(A little later)

L threw Aizawa into his room with the others. "Hey everyone, Aizawa here!" Mogi said insanely. "Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Aizawa! Welcome Aizawa! Welcome Aizawa! Welcome Aizawa!" They continued. L took Aizawa's walkie talkie in all the confusion. **"Hey Watari, I got my sugary hands on Aizawa too. I'd just like to see you try and stop me! But I have to say, Aizawa put up quite a tussle. Anyway, just wanted to see how behind you were. Beat ya sooooooooon!!" **L said before he shattered Watari's walkie talkie.

_"Just great, now I'm stuck here with just Light." _Watari thought as he heard Light burping and giggling on the other side of the walkie talkie. Watari sighed and trudged ahead. Light activated his walkie talkie and said, **"I WANT A BALLOON!!" **


	16. L gets to Light gets to L gets to Light

_______________________________________

December 22

_______________________________________

Countdown to Temper Tantrum: 10.2 hours

Light tottered down the hallway trying to keep his balance. **"Hey Light, you sure you're okay?" **Ryuk asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah Ryuk yeah…I got the chips so don't bother Mississippi." Light answered. Then Light turned to Ryuk. He ripped of one of Ryuk's long pointy nails right of his hand. Ryuk screamed like a girl and tore his hand back towards himself. He started sucking on his now nailess finger. **"That's it! No apples! No nails! I'm out of here!" **Ryuk said before passing through the wall nearby. Light hiccupped, and then continued to walk forward.

L happened to be walking through the same hallway as Light. As they both rounded the same corner, they bumped right into each other. "Light…" L said dramatically. "L…" Light answered.

"Light…"

"L…"

"Light…"

"L…"

"Light!"

"L!"

"Light!"

"L!"

"Okay down to business." L started. Light laughed and licked Ryuk's nail, which looked weird from L's point of view because Ryuk and all parts of his body were only visible to the people who have touched Light's Death Note. "Light, join me. Join the sweet side, and together, we can eliminate the jolly fat man of cookie kidnapping." L said. Light stared, confused. He scratched his head. "Well, will you join me?" L asked.

"Will there be monkey's involved?" Light asked. "Yes. Many monkeys." L answered. Light cheered and danced. "I'm in!" he said happily. "Alright. I want you to scream into that walkie talkie then break it." L said. "Sure!" Light said. Then he did as instructed.

(Back to Watari)

Light's scream and the snapping of the walkie talkie were heard from Watari's walkie talkie. A silent chill then filled the air. A chill just like the day L threw his first temper tantrum. The feeling sent shivers down Watari's spine. He took his next few steps cautiously. Watari picked up his disappointed face and whispered silent words into the cold winter night. "It…is time…"


	17. Watari gets to L

**THE TANTRUM HAS ARRIVED**

**LAST TIME ON SORRY I FORGOT**

L called Light, Dark and Called Matsuda, Mashido!

L caught a little boy's balloon and saw the world purple!

Matsuda disappeared after attempting to eat L's cookie!

L raided Light's fridge!

Matsuda reappeared in Light's trash can and L stared at ponies!

L spoke German!

L acted like a cat!

L sucked on glass and pointed out the Yagami backwards joke!

L ran up to his room!

Watari assembled the rest of the Task Force to capture L!

Misa was captured!

Matsuda was captured attempting to rescue Misa!

Light's Dad was captured due to his obsessive compulsiveness!

Mogi was captured attempting to rescue his teddy bear!

Aizawa fought L, but lost and was captured!

Light joined L's side in the hope of obtaining a monkey!

Now, it is up to Watari, and Watari alone to end L's rampage before L ends humanity!

__________________________________________________________

_________________________________

December 23, The Forbidden Day

_________________________________

"So this is my room." L said as he walked into his room with Light. "These are my prisoners." L said pointing to the task force members and Misa. They were still singing. For the third day in a row. "Here's a very happy song, come and sing along! When you're glad, it makes you sad to sing this happy song!" they sang swaying back and forth.

"I thought you said there was going to be a monkey." Light said angrily, his fists clenched tightly. "Oh yes." L said. "Monkey!" he said to the ceiling. Then he clapped his hands twice and a giant monkey fell from nowhere. Light happily skipped up to the monkey. "Yay! A monkey! I'll name you Bo." Light said. L opened his mouth to say something but Light wasn't finished with his previous sentence. "….bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-….." he continued. "Okay…." L started. "I'll leave you alone with…bo, whatever." L said about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Light said suddenly. L jolted around. _"What is it now? I need to get to the cookie jar before Watari does." _L thought. "Um…Ryusaki….do you speak insanity?" Light asked. "I've been waiting for someone to ask me that!!" L said excited. "Say, where are the printers when the pool meets green rhinos?" L said. "Probably sasuges inside watermelons on a picnic when the tree falls down!" Light answered.

Then they both laughed like drunken hobos then high fived before holding their breath until they turned blue. Then, after finally beginning to breathe again, they spit in each other's faces and growled, thus ending the "handshake" of some sort.

(Back to Watari)

Watari snapped his walkie talkie in half. What was the point if all the other walkie talkies had been destroyed. He walked through the deadliest sector, Sector F. As he continued to walk through L's cursed Sector, he charged up his salt cube gun. He was going to need it if he ever hoped to defeat L. He walked up the stairs and stopped once he reached the intersection.

He wondered if he should go into L's room, or into the kitchen to secure the cookie jar. He took a slight moment to think about his decision. _" If I go into the kitchen and secure the cookie jar, I could end up abandoning the others. I might get captured myself. But if I go in his room…" _Watari thought. He turned towards the kitchen, stood there for a moment, then suddenly ran into a different room.

"Ryusaki! Let's settle this!" Watari yelled. A screaming girl was heard. "Oops. Sorry Mello." Watari said before slowly closing the door. _"Guest room. Right." _Watari said. He ran down the rest of the hallway. He abruptly stopped once he had reached L's room. He stared straight at the L insignia on L's door. He hesitated to even try to enter.

_"No…I can't give up. Not now. Misa and Matsuda were captured because they just wanted to help. Light's father was captured due to an exploited weakness. "Watari_ thought.

_"Aizawa and Mogi were protecting something important to them…and Light…well I don't know about Light. But the fact is, I have a duty, a duty as a caretaker, to protect Ryuzaki, even protect him from himself. To fulfill that cause I would do anything, even sacrifice myself. That's more than enough reason to continue!" _Watari thought.

(Later, 8:30 P.M. Outside the door of L's room)

Watari had been standing outside L's door for the past 15 minutes. He thought a little while longer, then made his final decision. "So…" he whispered.

(In L's room)

L turned towards the door, fully aware that Watari was on the other side. "It's come to this…" L whispered as Light danced around the monkey.

(Outside L's room)

"I'm…."

(In L's room)

"Finally going…"

(Both)

"TO FACE **HIM**"

Watari knocked the door down in a single kick. "You know Watari, what is it with you and kicking down doors lately?" L asked. "Enough with the chatter Ryuzaki…let's do this." Watari said, salt cube gun in arms. "Please, call me Lawliet. This is personal after all." L answered as he pulled out lollipop kunai and chocolate chip cookie shuriken. Some were in between his fingers, others in his mouth, still others in his pockets.

_"Just as I thought, one second he's a random boy who doesn't know his lefts from his applesauce, next second he's an evil cookie hunting mastermind. He sure knows how to throw a tantrum." _Watari thought. "So…" L began. "Shall we get started?" Watari finished.

Suddenly, L charged at Watari, merely a blur to the human eye. Watari gasped. _"He's fast." _Watari thought. Watari jumped in mid-air and shot the salt cube gun wherever he saw the blur that was L. L, in pure fear of the salt, dropped a few cookie shuriken. He threw the rest at Watari, who had just landed from his astonishing jump.

Watari rolled to the side to dodge the shuriken. L took his lollipop kunai and licked the side of it like Orochimaru while giving Watari a cold look.

(In Orochimaru's base)

"Kabuto, are you sure you finished applying that copyright thing on that move where I lick a kunai while giving someone a cold look?" Orochimaru asked. "I'm sure I handled that 2 weeks ago." Kabuto answered while washing some dishes. Sasuke ran past screaming with a snake biting his butt and refusing to let go. "But, maybe I should check." Kabuto walked over to the computer and typed a few things. He turned to Orochimaru with a worried expression on his face. "Um…Orochimaru…about that copyright thing."

(Back in L's room)

"Take that!" Watari said as he continued to shoot the salt cube gun. Three of the salt cubes hit L right in the face. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" L shrieked trying to wipe the salt off his face. _"Now's my chance!" _Watari thought. He pulled out the ultimate weapon. "No…" L whispered. "Yes Lawliet, yes they are…" Watari said. "You're putting on socks whether you like it or not!" Watari yelled. Watari charged straight at L, but L refused to lose without a fight. He charged back at Watari.

*DING-DONG*

The clock striked 9:00.

L suddenly collapsed into Watari's arms. Watari turned to L's prisoners and to Light who had all fallen asleep. L looked up at Watari. "I just didn't want Santa to take my cookies… They were…chocolate chip…" L said quietly before falling asleep. Watari smiled at him and left him in the room because he was already in his own room.

"Good night you crazy sugar addict." Watari whispered before shutting the door behind him.


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

_____________________

December 25, Christmas

_____________________

"Yes! Presents!" L said running down the stairs. _"Unbelievable…he doesn't remember anything?" _Light thought. L ripped open a present from "Santa" as the rest of the task force came down the stairs. Inside the box was a snow cone maker and a plate full of strawberries. A note was also next to the box. Before doing anything, L picked up the note and read it.

_Dear "Ryusaki",_

_You've been a very good boy this year, searching for serial killers and all that. I just wanted to say, thanks for the cookies!_

_From,_

_Santa_

L's eyes widened. Everyone knew what was coming. "Now, now Ryusaki, let's take it easy…" Matsuda said. "The cookies? YOU LET HIM TAKE, THE COOKIES?!" L yelled as the ground began to shake.

Then Light screamed like a girl.

Ryuk continued to laugh.

"RUN!" Matsuda yelled.

___________________________________________________________________

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, YOU MUST READ THIS PART!!!**

**Okay, for those of you who liked this story, I have wonderful news, I am making……… A SORRY I FORGOT SEQUEL!!!!**

**That's right a sequel! More randomness! More insanity! More laughs! More…socks?**

**Anyway, it is going to be a Death Note Naruto crossover story. If you are looking for it. Keep an Eye on my profile and look for a story called,**

**Sorry, I Forgot 2: Insomniacs Unite!**

**Or just search the title. You can also put me on Author Alert so that you can get an email when I upload it. It's gonna be awesome! I promise! Thank you to all the Sorry, I Forgot lovers! **

**Fact: Honestly, I just made this crack fic out of boredom and was planning to make three chapters. Now look at it! Yay! Random happiness! **


End file.
